


The Decree Doesn't Cover Homeschooling

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Homeschooling, Underage Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: The Decree for restricting underage magic doesn't make sense for homeschoolers.Loosely based on that picture of a girl that used all her pink late slips as wallpaper.





	The Decree Doesn't Cover Homeschooling

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "no magic outside of school" thing is silly. I realize it was a necessary plot device but it was a weak one. We homeschool year round so this flaw in their education was glaring to me. 
> 
> Normally I forgo the disclaimer - we all know JKR owns HP. But I'm adding it here because I quote the letter from "Chamber of Secrets." They are her words, not mine.

“Elizabeth! You got another owl!”

“Okay! I'll be right down.”

Elizabeth grumbled as she made her way down the stairs. She found the owl in the kitchen, happily munching on a piece of ham. Of all their errands, the Ministry owls must surely love her house the best. Her mother never stopped spoiling them.

Elizabeth untied the letter and glanced over the now familiar words, in case they might say something different this time.

_Dear Ms. Johnson,_

_We have received intelligence that a Crinus Muto Charm was used at your place of residence this morning at twenty-two minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_Enjoy your summer holidays!_

_Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Elizabeth took the letter to the den. She carefully painted the back with white school glue then pressed it to the wall with all the others. She stood back to admire her work. Another few days and the entire thing would be covered in letters from Mafalda Hopkirk.

That poor woman. Didn't she get tired of monitoring every change of hair color Elizabeth made? Every summoning charm? Every laundry spell? On and on it went all summer long.

Elizabeth’s mother joined her. “Nearly got the whole wall done!”

“I know. I'll write her another reminder that I'm homeschooled. Not sure what good it'll do. Maybe she's wallpapering her office with letters from homeschooled kids.”

They laughed, then got started on school for the day.


End file.
